


Bros

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: scott and stiles being bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros

Pizza, check. Mario Cart loading. Check. Enough soda to ensure they'll stay awake until three am before crashing like a freight train. Check.

Stiles highfived Scott as he sat down. "Let the evening of de-dorkery begin."

Scott laughed at him and threw him the controller. "Blue shell me, fucker, and it is on."

Stiles shelled him first chance he got. And second. And third. "You may be first line at lacrosse, my friend," he yelled between all the trash talking. "But on this track, you are in my house, son."

"Argh," Scott groaned, rocking on the couch like he could push his onscreen car further into the curve. He just crashed out with another yell.

Stiles laughed and kicked him in the shins for good measure. "Sucks to be you."

Tomorrow, they might be running for their lives from hunters or other packs or whatever new monster was lurking. But for tonight, it was just them and the game and too much sugar and all the things that were comfortable and safe and familiar.

It was enough.


End file.
